Bumi Bunga Bulan
by Chizuru Ren
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cupu berpony tail dan berkacamata tebal tertarik kepada seorang pemuda yang memiliki senyum matahari. Kagum atau jatuh cinta? Apapun itu, dia tetaplah bulan yang mengagumi matahari, tapi kenapa dia malah tertarik ke gravitasi bumi? Di sisi lain, ada yang sekaligus memerankan moon flower, bunga yang setia menunggu bulan./OOC(Tsundere-Hinata), RnR Pleaseee :'D


**Bumi Bunga Bulan © Chizuru Ren**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance**

**Warning : OOC (two-personalities Hinata, diluar dia Dandere tapi aslinya Tsundere), gak romantis romantis amat, lebih panjang dari vignette, judulnya bisa aja gak nyambung, apalagi summary AWKWKWKW**

**Main Casts :**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**Summary :**

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cupu ber_pony tail _dan berkacamata tebal tertarik kepada seorang pemuda yang memiliki senyum matahari. Kagum atau jatuh cinta? Apapun itu, dia tetaplah bulan yang mengagumi matahari, tapi kenapa dia malah tertarik ke gravitasi bumi? Di sisi lain, ada yang sekaligus memerankan _moon flower_, bunga yang setia menunggu bulan.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ! **✿

* * *

"_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."__  
__―__Cassandra Clare__,__Clockwork Prince_

* * *

.

Angin musim semi mengayunkan beberapa helai rambut ravennya. Seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ terengah-engah sambil meratapi gerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup. Dia menatap jam tangannya, pukul 09.05, dan lima menit keterlambatan sebelumnya tidak pernah membuatnya berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Konohagure. Dia mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang kedua lututnya. Suara derapan lain terdengar dari arah kanannya. Dia mencoba melihat kearah suara. Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri pintu gerbang. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. "Hosh—hosh—hosh," dia mengatur nafasnya "terlambat di upacara penyambutan," dia bergumam sendiri.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Dia menatap heran kelakuan gadis berambut indigo bergaya _ponytail_ dengan kacamatanya yang cukup tebal. Gadis itu mencoba memanjat pagar sambil sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "H—Hei."

Gadis itu terlonjak. Menatap kanan kiri mencari sumber suara hingga berakhir dengan bertemu tatap dengan mata lelaki yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. "Kyaaa. S—Sejak kapan kau disitu?" gadis itu menunjuk pemuda rambut hitam di depannya dengan mimik kaget seakan melihat setan.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ mendengus. "Tidak sopan," dia berujar datar. "Ikut aku," dia berjalan mendahului sang gadis. Beberapa langkah dan dia terhenti, melihat sang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang masih mematung."Apa kau tak melihat bahwa aku memakai seragam yang sama denganmu, gadis aneh?"

Sang gadis menatap tak suka. "A—aku mengikutimu karena aku tidak ingin debut pertamaku di SMA gagal!" dia menyilangkan tangannya dengan angkuh dan berjalan menuju pemuda berambut hitam. "Ingat itu," dia mengoceh lagi, "Ini karena keadaan, kau mengerti?"

Pemuda itu hanya mendecih.

.

Dan mereka berdua berakhir di depan tembok beton yang dibaliknya terdapat bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sang pemuda memberikan usul agar sang gadis menaiki punggungnya agar bisa memasuki sekolah. Dan setelah sedikit berdebat soal bagaimana bila pemuda itu hanya modus agar melihat celana dalamnya, sang gadis kalah dan tak ada pilihan lain selain masuk ke gedung sekolah karena sudah telat hampir dua puluh menit. Sang gadis harus menahan temperamennya saat pemuda di bawahnya mengeluh soal berat badannya. "Ini idemu, jadi berhentilah mengeluh," gadis itu bergumam.

Dan setelah pemuda itu sampai di depan dan sang gadis menapakkan tanahnya yang penuh dengan kelopak sakura, sang gadis tidak bisa menahan temperamennya lagi saat sang pemuda berujar,"Violet. Aku melihatnya saat kau mencoba memanjat pagar tadi. Kupikir kau harus tahu itu. Aku benar-benar tak melihatnya saat menjunjungmu keatas."

Sang gadis melongo. Menautkan alisnya dan menggeleng tak percaya. "M—Mesum!" dia memerah, lalu melenggang pergi.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Dirinya masih berada di atas tembok beton yang membatasi jalan dengan taman gedung sekolahnya. Dia menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Tiga kelopak sakura mampir ke telapak tangannya. Senyumnya makin melebar.

"Hinata Hyuuga," pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha memanggil namanya.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya melongo tak percaya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dimana sakura masih berguguran. Seminggu berlalu sejak upacara penyambutan murid baru dan Hinata memutuskan untuk memilih ekskul _gardening_ dari semua ekskul yang ada di sekolahnya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan mencoba tersenyum saat namanya kembali dipanggil. "_Hai._"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Hinata memasang senyum yang memaksa. Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama hingga nama yang lain dipanggil. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang menghadiri acara klub sore itu. Kebanyakan siswa pasti akan memilih basket dan _lacrosse _yang secara otomatis dapat menaikkan popularitas dengan cepat. Tapi Hinata tidak, dia menyukai bunga matahari lebih dari apapun. Walau dia tahu bahwa klub bercocok tanam memiliki anggota paling sedikit, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengikuti ekskul satu ini. Tapi bertemu dengan pemuda mesum berambut aneh itu benar-benar diluar rencananya. Lebih parahnya, pemuda itu adalah ketua klub bercocok tanam. _Kami-sama_, Hinata ingin memukul-mukul meja saat itu juga.

"Tak kusangka cewek sepertimu akan masuk kesini," Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang tengah menata bukunya. Klub sudah selesai tiga puluh menit lalu. Hinata disuruh untuk mengambil beberapa _paper_ di ruang guru pembimbing oleh Sasuke. Dan saat datang kembali ke ruang klub, semua orang sudah pergi. "Kau merajuk?" Sasuke mendecih.

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu menyipit tak suka. "Minggir," dia mencoba melewati Sasuke yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Barangsiapa yang tak sebal dikerjai di hari pertama memasuki klub? Kalaupun ada, yang jelas itu pasti bukan Hinata.

"Kupikir kau cukup pendiam dan gadis yang malu-malu," Sasuke masih menghalangi jalan Hinata, mengikuti langkahnya yang kecil sehingga gadis itu tak bisa lewat. "Ternyata kau gadis yang cukup merepotkan."

"Sa—su—ke—_senpai_," dia menekankan kalimatnya, "Sejak kapan kau bicara sebanyak ini?" Hinata tanpa takut menatap langsung _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Sejak kau memiliki warna mata seindah _lavender_?" kalimatnya barusan seakan menggantung, antara pertanyaan atau pernyataan atau lebih menuntut jawaban dari Hinata. Dia menatap dalam mata Hinata. _Onyx _bertemu_ amethyst._

Hinata refleks mendorong Sasuke. Gadis itu menggangga tak percaya. Mata _amethyst_ di balik kacamata tebal miliknya seingatnya bukan hal yang menarik. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam."Berhenti menggodaku, _senpai_," dia menekankan kata '_senpai_'.

Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya. Tak mengindahkan protesan Hinata, dia menarik tangan mungil itu keluar klub. Hinata yang kaget tangannya ditarik dan membuat buku-bukunya terjatuh lagi hanya bisa merintih. Dia memukul tangan Sasuke yang meremas pergelangan tangannya namun Sasuke tetap tidak peduli dan terus menariknya. Mereka sampai di lantai satu dan berhenti di salah satu koridor dengan jendela paling besar

Hinata mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat ulah Sasuke. "K—kau tidak tahu cara memperlaku—" Hinata terdiam, melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melewati jendela besar di depannya. "H—Hey," gadis berambut indigo itu kebingungan,"—mengapa tak kau gunakan pintu saja? K—Kau aneh!"

"Lama," Sasuke meraih pinggang Hinata, tenaga Sasuke yang cukup kuat mampu membuat gadis itu rubuh di bahunya. "Kalau kau tak mau lompat, biar aku yang menggendongmu."

Hinata langsung salah tingkah. "A—Apa? Aku tetap akan lewat pintu," dia memukul kepala Sasuke.

Pukulan Hinata yang keras cukup membuat pemuda berambut raven itu meringis dan otomatis melepaskan Hinata."Lama," dia berujar datar. "Kalau begitu kau lompat saja cepat."

Hinata berdeham,"Dan membiarkanmu melihat 'itu' lagi?"

"Bukan aku, tapi mereka," Sasuke menunjuk kearah lapangan bola dimana tim bola sepak dan lompat indah sedang berlatih. Sasuke membelakangi Hinata, "Naik cepat," diam sejenak. Dan Sasuke melihat Hinata kembali, "Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya dengan posisi begini, kan?"

Pipi Hinata memanas."A—Aku tetap akan lewat pintu."

"Lama," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, menaruh di bahunya."Sekarang pindah kakimu," dia berujar, matanya masih menghadap ke depan. "Kau tidak akan jatuh. Dan aku tidak melihat apapun selain pohon oak tua." Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan di bahunya mulai mengerat dan bertautan di depan dadanya.

"G—Gendong aku yang benar, _baka-senpai._"

.

"Bunga pukul empat namanya," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di sakunya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu berjongkok dengan kedua telapak tangan di lututnya sembari memasang wajah khas anak kecil yang baru melihat kupu-kupu."Tidak akan mekar lama, atau malah sebenarnya bunga itu mekar hanya pukul 4 sore dan tak lama setelahnya akan kuncup kembali."

Hinata mangut-mangut,"Kau harusnya bilang lebih awal, _senpai_." Matanya masih berbinar melihat bunga berbentuk terompet yang berwarna warni tumbuh subur di depannya."Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini, _senpai_?"

Mendapati tatapan Hinata yang meminta penjelasan, dia hanya bisa mengangguk."Ini juga taman yang biasanya digunakan untuk klub."

Hinata berdiri, menepuk-nepuk roknya sebentar. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk angguk."_Senpai _harusnya bilang lebih awal," Hinata sedikit cemberut.

Sasuke hanya berdeham."Apa bunga yang kau suka?"

"_Himawari_," Hinata tersenyum simpul. Tampak rona merah yang menghias pipinya.

Sasuke sempat mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya, matahari yang mulai tenggelam kala itu merefleksikan sempurna garis wajah Hinata yang manis.

"Mengingatku terhadap senyum seseorang," Hinata tersipu malu. Dia menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya. Entah mengapa ada rasa aneh di dadanya saat dia membicarakan hal seperti ini, soal cinta dan kekaguman yang berlebih.

Mulut Sasuke akan mengucap sesuatu sampai ada suara tawa dan canda beberapa anak terdengar dari kejauhan. Tampak beberapa orang dari tim basket mengakhiri latihannya hari itu. Lampu-lampu di sekitar sekolah juga mulai menyala, tak terkecuali lampu di dekat Hinata dan Sasuke berada. Suara semakin dekat, Sasuke mengamati dari jauh siapa yang datang. Dia hanya mendecih lalu beralih ke Hinata.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi getir, kalimat yang akan dia utarakan dia urungkan kembali. Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan tatapan yang tak kunjung lepas dari suatu pemuda yang melewatinya cukup memberinya sebuah kesimpulan.

Hinata menyukai Naruto Uzumaki. Seperti bulan yang selalu mengagumi matahari.

Cinta tak selalu menuntut balasan. Mungkin itu perumpamaan yang akan dipilih Sasuke untuk keadaannya sekarang. Atau mungkin perumpaan yang lebih rumit seperti '_Kupikir aku baru saja jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak sengaja melihat celana dalamnya di upacara penyambutan siswa baru'_. Ah, tidak, perumpamaan barusan tentu tidak mungkin lebih cocok dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Dia berada di ruangan klub, mengeluarkan sepotong roti melon dan sekotak jus tomat dalam kemasan. Pemuda berambut raven tersebut bukannya penyendiri, alih-alih tak punya teman, Sasuke sebenarnya adalah cowok terkenal nomor 2 setelah Naruto Uzumaki. Kelebihannya dibanding Naruto adalah Sasuke lebih kalem dan selalu mendapat rangking ketiga di SMA Konogakure. Tapi dia akan kehilangan nafsu makannya bila harus memakan di kantin dan berbagi oksigen dengan perusak alam seperti mereka—walau tak semua sih. Atau teriakan sekelompok wanita yang berebut tempat agar bisa makan siang dengannya, belum ditambah dengan pertanyaan _'Sasuke-kun, bunga apa yang cocok untuk komestik?'_ atau _'Sasuke-kun, kalau aku bunga, apa bunga yang cocok untukku?'_. Tak mau telinganya lebih panas lagi, Sasuke pasti langsung beranjak dan mencari tempat yang tenang.

Kini tentu ada atmosfir berbeda yang akan membuatnya lebih sering memasuki ruang klub. Seorang Hyuga Hinata. Gadis itu terduduk di kursi samping Sasuke dengan tumpukan buku-buku ensiklopedi tentang bunga. Gadis itu membolak-balikkan halaman buku sambil sesekali berdecak kagum,"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada banyak sekali bunga di dunia ini," katanya.

Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya. Lalu hanya berdeham.

"Ah!" Hinata berjengit. "Bunga menurut bulan lahir," Hinata membaca judul artikel yang tengah dibacanya. "Kapan ulang tahunmu, _senpai?_"

"23 Juli," Sasuke berujar datar.

"Bunga _larkspur_," Hinata sempat berbinar melihat gambar kumpulan bunga berwarna biru yang indah. Tangkai bunga itu panjang dan namun seluruh tangkainya dipenuhi oleh bunga tak ayal membuatnya tampak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. "Melambangkan hati gembira dan keterbukaan," Hinata menahan tawa."Hati gembira? Seorang _senpai_ seperti ini?" lalu tawanya pecah.

"Tidak sopan," Sasuke yang menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi langsung beranjak melihat buku yang dibaca Hinata."Aku ini sebenarnya terbuka asal kau tahu saja."

Hinata tertawa lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Serius. Kalau kau ingin aku bisa melakukannya untukmu," Sasuke melebarkan dasi sekolahnya.

Hinata ternganga. Namun selanjutnya tertawa, "Berhentilah, _senpai._ Kau ini benar-benar mesum ya," dia menyadari kekonyolan _senpai_nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke sok memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Kau yang mesum, Hinata. Disini panas. Tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu' padamu—"_tidak untuk sekarang_.

"E—Eh?" Hinata salah tingkah sendiri."I—Itu karena biasanya _senpai_ mesum!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Melihat Hinata menunduk dengan muka memerah sambil berpura-pura membenarkan kacamatanya adalah pemandangan yang sangat disukainya. Dia menarik buku yang tengah dibaca Hinata,"Desember. Bunga _poinsettia._"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke. Gadis itu memasang wajah kaget kok-kau-tahu-ulang-tahunku.

"Melambangkan kegembiraan," Sasuke malah menatap mata Hinata. Dan untuk beberapa detik mereka saling menatap. Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. "Yang benar saja, kupikir kata keras kepala akan lebih cocok."

Suasana yang tiba-tiba serius beralih dengan tatapan tak suka Hinata ke Sasuke. Gadis itu sedikit menggembungkan pipinya."Dan kata berlidah tajam lebih pantas untukmu!"

"_Yare_, kupikir gadis malu-malu sepertimu tidak akan membalas perkataanku dengan cara tidak sopan seperti itu," Sasuke berujar santai. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyeringai lebar.

"Maafkan saya, _senpai _yang terhormat," dia menekankan kata _senpai _yang terhormat dengan sedikit bersungut."Saya pikir tak sepantasnya siswa rangking satu di Konohaguremengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti itu."

"Hanya jika Nara ketiduran saat tes dan Gaara sedang ada lomba di Suna."

Hinata hanya membuang nafasnya tak suka. Tidak ada hasil yang berarti jika dia meneruskan perbincangan ini. Sebuah pot bunga mawar putih tiba-tiba digeser kearahnya. "A—Apa ini?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

Hinata menunggu respon. Hening cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara decitan kursi Sasuke menyadarkan lamunannya.

"_Hanakotoba_," ujar Sasuke."Bahasa bunga."

Hinata hanya melihat kearah Sasuke. Sinar matanya yang penasaran menanti penjelasan Sasuke. Kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dibiarkannya saja seolah dia baru akan membenarkannya setelah Sasuke menjawab rasa ingin tahunya. "Lalu apa artinya ini?" Hinata memegang pot bunga mawar putih di depannya.

Sasuke menyukai bagaimana perempuan di sampingnya ini sangat mudah dibujuk bila sedang merajuk. Cukup membuat topik yang menarik perhatiannya dan Hinata seketika akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang seperti anak kecil. Polos. Ingin tahu. Dan imut. Tapi tentu saja, Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang _pedofilia_ jika melihat sikap Hinata seperti ini kan? "Kelembutan dan—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan dibalas dengan mata Hinata yang melebar penasaran."—permintaan maaf."

Tak terlalu mengindahkan 'permintaan maaf' dari Sasuke. Hinata bertanya antusias, "Kalau _Himawari_?"

Senyum Sasuke melemah."Keceriaan dan kesetiaan," ujarnya datar.

Hinata terkekeh. Pipinya memerah. "Benar-benar _image_ Naruto-_senpai_," kedua tangannya dia telungkupkan di pipi dan tersenyum ala orang kasmaran. Untung saat itu bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi, setidaknya Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan aura ketidaksukaannya terhadap Naruto di depan Hinata. Ayolah Sasuke, apa susahnya mengaku kalau kau hanya cemburu?

Dan kali ini, bumi merutuk matahari yang menyembunyikan bulannya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, musim panas berlalu begitu saja dan itu tandanya akan dimulai semester baru yang mengharuskan para siswa untuk membalas dendam ketertinggalan nilai di semester lalu. Angin musim gugur mulai berhembus dan terik matahari mulai malu-malu. Beberapa orang akan menceritakan romansa musim panasnya sambil terkikik, beberapa akan tampak seperti orang tersedu karena tak mendapat pasangan baru selama musim panas, beberapa lagi akan terlihat mengantuk karena lembur mengerjakan PR musim panasnya dan beberapa lagi akan gelagapan karena berat badannya naik sekian kilo. Namun dari semua perhelatan itu, ada satu yang membuat Konohagure geger pada hari pertama musim semester baru dimulai. Semua akan berhenti mengoceh dan terdiam mengamati seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan di koridor dengan muka menunduk. Dan perkenalkan akar dari sunyi yang tiba-tiba ini, Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa aneh saat dirinya melewati lorong kelas langsung berjalan cepat dan menabrak seseorang yang _familiar_. "Astaga Hinata!" seorang gadis bercepol dua memegang erat bahunya. "Apa-apaan penampilanmu yang begitu mengejutkan ini?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tersipu. Dia bertemu dengan teman satu klubnya yang dia ingat bernama Ten Ten di awal hari barunya.

"Dan lihat ini," si gadis bercepol dua itu memegang pipi Hinata, memaksanya untuk melihat wajahnya."Kontak lens!" dia berteriak girang. "Dan rambut ini," Ten Ten memegang ujung rambut Hinata yang digerai dan sedikit bergelombang"—kau—" Ten Ten menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sambil melihat Hinata lagi "—benar-benar cantik, Hinata!" gadis itu berujar riang.

"Yo. Ada apa ribut-ribut be—" seseorang memecah kekerumunan.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mematung tak percaya. Dia bergumam, "N—Naruto-_senpai…"_

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu ikut terdiam. Mengamati lekat-lekat gadis bermata _amethyst_. "Oh. Hai," Naruto memasang cengiran terbaiknya. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Naruto Uzumaki," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Ten Ten menahan teriakan histerisnya. Dia merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih keras melihat sahabatnya yang rasa-rasanya akan mendapat gebetan baru. Terlebih yang tertarik padanya adalah lelaki paling populer seantero Konohagure.

Dia membalas uluran tangan Naruto. "H—H—Hyuga," Hinata bersusah payah mengeja namanya. Wajahnya sudah merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Hyuga?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata bisa mati kalau mendengar suara Naruto sejelas ini, apalagi saat dia memanggil namanya. Dia ingin pingsan sekarang juga."H—Hinata," akhirnya dia menyelesaikan namanya.

"Hyuga Hinata?" Naruto mangut-mangut.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Mendengar suara Naruto barusan benar-benar membuatnya gugup hingga lidahnya kelu.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata, "_Yo—ro—shi—ku._"

Tuhan, Hinata mau mati sekarang.

.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ sedikit membanting tumpukan buku ke meja nomor tiga dari depan.

Gadis di balik meja itu menatapnya heran. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya mengerucut tak suka, "Kupikir aku sudah menyelesaikan laporanku selama _summer camp _kemarin," semua orang di kelas langsung riuh dengan bisikan. Gadis itu menutup matanya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memasang senyum memaksa, "—Sasuke-_senpai._"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya. Dia menatap tajam gadis di depannya, "Aku tidak menerima kata tidak."

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dia berdiri hingga kursinya bergeser beberapa senti, riuh bisikan semakin terdengar. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, di hari pertama musim gugur ini, usahanya untuk mengubah diri tidak boleh sia-sia hanya karena dia tak bersikap sopan dengan kakak kelasnya."_H—Hai_," dia berujar dengan aksen menurut tapi tetap dengan pandangan tak suka.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan."Kutunggu di ruang klub nanti."

Hinata berjengit, setengah berteriak, "A—Apa?" Menyadari dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi fokus di kelas sekarang tak ayal membuat Hinata menurunkan nadanya. Dia berbisik, "Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan laporan sebanyak ini sampai tenggang nanti sore?" dia menepuk tumpukan buku yang barusan dibanting Sasuke di mejanya."—_baka-senpai."_

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya."Itu urusanmu," Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya.

Hinata mendengus.

Sasuke menatapnya lekat,"Matamu jadi aneh. Aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan kacamata," dia berbisik."Tidak menyerupai _lavender_ lagi. Dan rambutmu ternyata tak sekumal yang aku bayangkan, apa kau merawatnya mati-matian setelah _summer camp_?"

Hinata berjengit ."Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berkomentar," sedikit terbatuk "—Sasuke-_senpai_," dia berujar sambil menekannya setiap suku katanya.

"Dan juga—" Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya,"—gincu sangat tidak cocok untukmu," Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali.

Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Mukanya otomatis memerah dan dia sempat mematung beberapa detik."B—Bukan urusanmu," dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Desas desus semakin riuh dan Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Dia lalu beralih ke mata _onyx_ Sasuke. "Senpai—" dia berbisik sambil menekan katanya. Dan suara yang lebih pelan "—kubalas kau nanti."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya lagi. Seringaian penuh kemenangan menghias bibirnya. Menggoda seorang Hinata memang tidak pernah membuat jemu. Dia hanya melihat Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Kelas mulai tenang setelah Asuma-_sensei_ memasuki ruangan. Hinata yang masih berdiri langsung terduduk, dia memegang bibirnya,"—_baka."_

.

Hinata mengerjakan tumpukan laporan yang diberikan Sasuke saat istirahat tadi di ruangan klub. Setelah bel berbunyi, gadis berambut indigo itu cepat cepat menuju ruang klub di lantai tiga dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang _kouhai_ yang harus menuruti _senpai_nya. Tahu kenyataan itu memang membuat sedikit miris, apalagi jika _senpai_mu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ruangan klub masih sepi. Ini hari pertama semester baru sehingga belum ada kegiatan klub. Dan _senpai_ berambut aneh belum juga menampakkan wajah songongnya. Kalau ingat tadi siang, Hinata jadi ingin mematahkan pensil mekaniknya saat ini. Tapi diurungkannya karena mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia mematahkan jari Sasuke sebagai penggantinya.

Sasuke dengan santai memasuki ruangan lalu duduk tepat di samping Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam namun tetap tidak diindahkan si empunya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke tetap diam. Pemuda _raven _itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi lantas menopangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanan, tangannya disilangkan di depan dada dan mulai memejamkan mata. Hinata mendengus kesal, kehadirannya tak diindahkan. Dia lalu berdeham keras. Namun Sasuke tetap diam. "Jangan hiraukan aku, _baka-senpai," _Hinata memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku laporannya.

Sasuke malah tersenyum dan hal itu tak ayal membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kau—"

Tapi tangan besar Sasuke memegang puncak kepala Hinata menuntunnya ke bahunya. Hinata memerah. Wangi _vanilla_ tercium jelas di seragam Sasuke. "Apa kau begitu inginnya aku perhatikan, hm?"

Hinata langsung beranjak. Mendorong Sasuke sampai dia terjatuh dari kursinya. Menyadari kebodohannya, gadis berambut _indigo_ itu memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu, menghindari kemungkinan Sasuke akan melihatnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya angkuh sambil sesekali menyibak poninya.

Alih-alih marah, Sasuke malah tertawa. Hatinya menghangat mendapat perlakuan Hinata yang masih sama walau dia merubah drastis penampilannya. Hatinya juga makin menghangat saat tahu bahwa yang mengetahui sifat Hinata ini hanyalah dirinya. Pemuda itu tertawa melihat Hinata yang berdiri angkuh dengan gelagat membenarkan poninya. Hinata menatapnya heran. Dan Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "_Baka!_"

"Hei. Bagaimana kalau Oktober nanti kita melihat bunga _moon flower_?" tak berhasil mendapat perhatian Hinata, dia melanjutkan."Bunga _moon flower_ hanya mekar saat purnama. Mungkin kau juga tertarik _tsukimi_."

Hinata menoleh. "Aku akan membawa kue—" dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya lalu mengalihan pandangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"M—Maksudku, t—tentu saja aku mau melihat _moon flower_ yang langka itu," dia tertawa garing."B—Bukan berarti aku mau _tsukimi_ denganmu, _baka-senpai_."

Dan hari itu adalah hari Sasuke terakhir melihat Hinata di klub. Selanjutnya, Sasuke hanya bisa memandanginya dari bingkai jendela ruangan klub di lantai tiga yang menampakkan Hinata lebih sering berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Senyum Sasuke selalu getir setelahnya, berlawanan dengan senyum gadis berambut _indigo_ yang lebih sering tersipu. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendecih tak suka, sifat Hinata yang berkebalikan apabila bersamanya apakah sifat asli gadis itu? Atau sifat malu-malu yang ditunjukan pada Naruto adalah sifat aslinya? Sasuke tak mengerti. Sangat sulit mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia cemburu. Sasuke selalu ada di rangking tiga besar dan dengan wajahnya rupawan membuatnya semakin menjulang. Dia dikagumi banyak gadis, mudah baginya untuk mengakhiri kesendiriannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hal kecil seperti cinta pandangan pertama khas opera sabunlah membuat harinya yang membosankan menjadi lebih—

—rumit. Miris. Tapi dia tidak mau kembali ke masa dia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Setidaknya, cinta membuat hatinya menghangat namun ya—bisa kau tahu, cinta juga membuat hatinya tercekat.

Untuk sekian kali dia menghela nafas panjang. Dia kali ini tidak berharap Hinata ingat akan janjinya yang terakhir. Bagaimanapun, bulan memang indah bila matahari tetap bersamanya.

.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia mengamati bulan purnama malam itu. Angin musim gugur berhembus kembali, membelai rambut ravennya dan sedikit membuatnya bergidik kedinginan. Dia tersenyum miris, bulan purnama sangat indah malam itu tapi selama tiga puluh menit itu dia tidak dapat menikmati barang sedetikpun apa yang tengah dipandangnya. Dia tersenyum getir, bergumam tak jelas dan memasang senyuman miris untuk kesekian kalinya. Bunga putih yang ada di depannya tampak tersenyum kepada sang bulan, wanginya sedikir menguar saat Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya. Dia bergumam, "Kau seperti aku, kau tahu?" pemuda itu menatap nanar bunga di depannya. "Kau selalu mengaggumi bulan sampai-sampai kau ingin menarik perhatiannya dengan hanya berbunga saat purnama. Apa bulan menyadari keadaanmu?"

Sasuke beralih menatap bulan. Angin menggiring awan menutupinya. Mendung.

"Tidak, ya?" pemuda itu tersenyum getir. "Berarti kau memang sama sepertiku."

Sasuke beranjak lalu sedikit menepuk-nepuk jeansnya. Dia berjalan menuju gudang peralatan klub yang tak jauh disana. Dia pikir mungkin akan lebih baik mengobati sakit hatinya dengan menanam bunga _cosmos_ yang dicanangkan pada kegiatan klub tadi.

Sasuke mengambil bunga yang ada di _plastic bag_ yang berisi kuncup kecil _cosmos_ warna kuning dan sekop yang ada di lemari pojok ruangan. Dia baru akan mengambil _watering can _di atas lemari saat suara gaduh terdengar di luar ruangan. Pemuda itu sudah bersiap dengan sekop panjangnya hingga dia sedikit terlonjak saat pintu gudang yang setengah terbuka didorong keras sampai menimbulkan suara 'brak' yang keras. Sasuke mendengus. Di pintu tampak siluet gadis.

Sasuke menatap tak minat. Pemuda itu merajuk.

Nafas terengah-engah terdengar beberapa kali saat gadis itu menghampirinya. Sosoknya semakin terlihat di ruangan temaram karena lampu yang meredup. "_G—Gomenasai_," ujarnya. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ biru setulut dengan _cardigan_ hitam yang tak melebihi panjang _dress_nya. _Stocking_ hitamnya menutupi hampir seluruh betisnya dipadukan dengan sepatu _boots_ coklat tua. Rambut panjang yang digerai dengan poni depan dan—kacamata.

Sasuke hampir-hampir akan memeluk gadis di depannya jika saja dia tidak merajuk sekarang. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Lupakan saja," ujarnya.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menatap nanar pemuda berambut _raven_ yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku tidak marah. Terima kasih sudah datang," Sasuke mencoba berujar kalem. Dan sedatar biasanya, terima kasih kepada lampu redup yang menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan bunga itu."

"Bunga bulan sudah kehilangan purnamanya."

"Apa maksudmu, _senpai_?"

Sasuke diam. Dia mencoba tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Hinata. Pemuda itu hanya melewatinya dengan membawa sekop, _watering can_ di tangan kiri dan kuncup _cosmos_ di tangan kanan.

Hinata tercengang, Dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika dia diabaikan begitu saja. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, mengejar langkah Sasuke yang menghampiri pintu dan menutupnya dengan cepat. "A—Aku ketiduran. A—Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud ingkar janji," dia pura-pura terbatuk. "Tentu—" terbatuk lagi "—saja sebenarnya," dia berdeham keras "—aku senang sekali," dan suara yang lebih pelan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Antara kaget dan memasang wajah dungu.

Sasuke menaruh kembali peralatnya. Lalu dia memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"E—Eh?" Hinata bingung. Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang aneh dan menjadi dingin tiba-tiba membuatnya bergidik sekilas. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya kepipi, menepuknya beberapa kali, mengingat kembali apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan dirinya. Pintu sudah tertutup sedari tadi, membuat ruangan semakin temaram.

"_Baka_," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya hatinya lega saat Hinata mengatakan kalimat barusan. Kalau bisa, dia ingin memeluknya sekarang, tapi Sasuke punya batasannya sendiri. Dia tentu tidak mau gadisnya tiba-tiba menghindar darinya hanya karena Sasuke bersikap tak biasanya. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, menatap dalam mata di balik kacamata tebalnya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mundur perlahan. Beberapa kali dia membenarkan letak kacamata saat Sasuke semakin mengeleminasi jarak dikeduanya. Hingga badannya menemui jalan buntu dan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding yang dingin. "E—Eh?"

"Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap datar gadis di depannya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, dia membenarkan kacamatanya. Menatap Sasuke takut-takut lewat ekor matanya lalu menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dia memegang kepala Hinata, menyibakkan poninya—

Di ruangan temaram, Hinata memerah. Dia memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh jidatnya.

—dan tangan lain yang menyetil jidatnya.

"_Ittai_," Hinata mengaduh.

"Makanya sering-seringlah datang ke klub," pemuda berambut raven itu melihat Hinata datar. Lalu beranjak ke depan pintu. "Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu," Sasuke mencoba menarik pintu. Namun berbuah nihil.

Hinata memasang wajah kaget. Mau tidak mau dia menjadi panik."A—A—"

"Kau terlalu 'sibuk'," Sasuke menatapnya getir.

Hinata mencoba protes. Bibirnya siap mengucap sebuah penjelasan namun dia urungkan. Mungkin memang benar salahnya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya hingga melupakan urusan klub.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah datang," ujar Sasuke, dia menuju ke tumpukan kotak kayu di tengah ruangan. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Hinata menunduk lesu. Dia terduduk di pojok ruangan tepat di depan Sasuke. Lampu yang meredup mulai berkelip lemah, sepertinya sebentar lagi lampu akan kehilangan kemapuannya untuk menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan. Dan yang benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian lampu benar-benar mati. Keduanya menghela nafas panjang. Hanya keheningan malam yang mengisi ruangan dan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara di atas pintu dan celah pintu. Hinata memeluk lututnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela tangannya. "_Gomennasai, senpai,_" ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke hanya berdeham.

Hinata mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Aku kan menghubungi Ten Ten," ujarnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap getir. Sekilas dia melihat wallpaper handphone Hinata yang menampakkan gadis itu dengan seorang pemuda jabrik berambut pirang. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya dari Hinata. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya baru ingat kalau aku tak membawa ponsel."

Hinata mangut-mangut lalu setelahnya mendengus keras. Menunjukkan layar handhonenya yang hitam kepada Sasuke sambil menaikkan bahunya. "Baterai habis dan—" dia menghela nafas panjang lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya "—belum sempat terkirim."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "_Shoganai,__,"_ tunggu saja sampai pagi."

Mendapat respon tak minat dari Sasuke, Hinata hanya berhedam. Dia menatap pemuda berambut biru _donker_ itu sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menyesal, hari itu dia belajar mati-matian demi mengejar ketertinggalannya. Berjalan dengan Naruto tak ayal mendorong popularitasnya dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk berbelanja dan karaoke serta tentu saja—mengabaikan kewajiban di klubnya. Gadis itu merasa bersalah dan berulang kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang dulu tidak pernah seburuk ini. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya lagi. Kali ini punggungnya bergetar. Dia menahan isakannya agar Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Dia mendongak, melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap air matanya lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi.

Sasuke bergeming. Dia membuka matanya, keheningan yang terlalu lama membuatnya tak nyaman. Ditambah dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Gadis itu biasanya akan mengomel dan menyalahkannya karena bisa ceroboh tidak membawa ponsel atau gadis itu biasanya akan mendobrak pintu mati-matian dan berdalih tidak mau berbagi oksigen dengan manusia mesum seperti Sasuke atau spekulasi aneh macam Sasuke akan menghisap darahnya dan membuat gadis itu menjadi budak _vampire_nya. Sasuke beralih melihat gadis di depannya yang sedang memeluk lututnya di pojokan, nah sudah mirip orang pundung saja. Dan dia kaget saat samar-samar punggung gadis itu bergetar. Sasuke langsung terduduk sambil membulatkan matanya. Dia beranjak menghampiri Hinata dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan kedua pipinya diangkat. Dia melihat empu yang sudah mengangkat pipinya, Sasuke. Hinata memajukan bibirnya sekian senti lalu menghempaskan tangan Sasuke. "Kau jelek kalau menangis," ujar si pemuda _raven_.

Hinata mengelap air matanya. Dia terisak dan Sasuke menatapnya tak tega. Dia akan memeluk Hinata tapi tangan gadis itu menghalaunya. "K—Kalau begitu, jangan dekat dekat," ujarnya dengan suara parau dan patah-patah.

"Aku tidak marah," suara baritone Sasuke menegaskan. _Aku cuma cemburu._

"Tapi—"terisak "sentilanmu barusan sangat sakit," lalu gadis itu menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tahu bahwa gadis di depannya ini begitu keras kepala sampai-sampai mengkambinghitamkan sentilannya—yang dia yakin tak akan sakit untuk ukuran Hinata yang jago _judo_. Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam lalu setelahnya mendekap Hinata erat. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan rontaan Hinata. "Kumaafkan, jadi berhentilah menangis," pemuda itu memeluknya erat.

Punggung Hinata makin bergetar dan suara tangisnya semakin jelas. Dekapan Sasuke melonggar. Dia memegang kaos Sasuke erat,"M—Maaf," diikuti rentetan maaf yang berulang kali setelahnya. "A—Aku tak bisa mengikuti pelajar jadi—jadi—" dia terisak "—aku belajar lebih keras. Dan—dan—"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau terlalu gengsi untuk meminta bantuanku?"

Hinata mengangguk di sela tangisnya.

"Karena aku mesum?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Karena kau pikir aku akan menghisap darahmu dan menjadikanmu budak _vampire_?"

Hinata menatapnya sekilas. Menyadari wajahnya yang tidak karuan dan terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, dia buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Lalu mengangguk.

Tipikal Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum di sela helaan nafas panjangnya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke ventilasi udara di atas pintu dimana sinar bulan masuk.

Sasuke hanya berdeham. Membiarkan Hinata yang perlahan tenang sambil memegang erat kaosnya."Kau tahu? Purnama kali ini tersenyum kepada bunga bulan," ujarnya.

Hinata terduduk sembari mengelap air matanya. Dia masih sedikit terisak namun dia berusaha tersenyum di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya keatas.

"A—Aku lupa membawa _tsukimi_ _dango_," ujar Hinata.

_Lupakan saja. Lagipula itu tidak penting lagi sekarang._ "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan ke klub lagi."

Hinata yang baru saja memasang kacamatanya mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke. Dia mengangguk berulang kali sambil tersenyum.

Malam itu, lewat ventilasi udara Sasuke tahu bahwa kerinduan bunga bulan menguap bersamaan dengan keindahan purnama. Purnama tersenyum padanya, menyadari kehadirannya. Mungkin dia salah bahwa kerinduan bunga bulan akan sepihak, karena nyatanya purnama pun bersabar untuk menemuinya. Hingga saat malam ini tiba, keduanya akan bicara dalam diam untuk melepas rindu. Tapi siapa peduli. Sasuke bukan bunga bulan yang hanya akan menanti purnama datang padanya, dia ingin lebih dari itu. Mungkin bila diibaratkan dia adalah bumi, dia jatuh cinta pada bulan saat pertama kali melihatnya, mengagumi bulan walau dia tak jadi purnama, dan tidak keberatan jika bulan berada disampingnya. Tapi saat ini bulan mengagumi matahari, dia tampak indah saat matahari menyinarinya. Bulan menyadari bahwa hanya matahari yang bisa memberikannya kehangatan. Mungkin karena itu bulan terlalu buta, buta bahwa sebenarnya ada bumi yang tak keberatan jika dia berada disampingnya. Bumi akan selalu bersabar, mencoba menyadarkan bulan bahwa bumilah yang selama dia cari. Nyatanya, bulan sendiripun tak sungkan berputar di gravitasi bumi, kan? Bumi tak akan peduli apakah bulan terlihat cantik atau tidak, bumi akan tetap mencintai bulan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan perumpaan aneh antara matahari, bulan, bumi ataupun bunga bulan. Yang dia tahu, senyum Hinata telah membiusnya. Dan kehangatan dari tangan mungil yang diremasnya menjalar sampai hatinya yang dingin.

Kali ini, apapun yang terjadi, walau matahari mencoba merengut bulan, bumi tak akan membiarkan bulan lepas dari gravitasinya.

**END [?]**

**.**

* * *

**Daftar istilah :**

1 _lacrosse : _Olahraga tim menggunakan bola dan tongkat berjaring yang banyak dimainkan di Amerika Kanada, Inggris, Australia, dan Hongkong.

2 _tsukimi_ : Budaya menonton bulan purnama di Jepang, biasanya dilihat bersamaan dengan kue khas tsukimi yang bernama _tsukimi dango_.

* * *

Chizuru Ren desu~ Phew, akhirnya kelar, kesampean juga bikin SasuHina walau endingnya ngegantung gini. Haha. Ohya sebelumnya maaf, aku terpaksa repost karena saat aku coba edit di Doc Manager tidak ngefek sama sekali. Apa memang harus ditulis di word dulu baru bisa? Hiks, gue bingung apanya yang salah. Reader yang tahu gimana cara ngatasinya, tolong pencerahannya ya. Saya newbie~ :"D

Fanfic ini berawal dari challenge temen kuliah yang mengusung tema bunga, awalnya pengen bikin yang pendek aja tapi eh tau deh kenapa jadi melebar gini. Pfft -_- Awalnya juga kepikiran ide buat _hanakotoba_ eh tapi dipikir-pikir yang nongol disini malah lebih fokus ke ekskul gardening mereka. Kepalang basah yaudah daripada idenya melebar lagi, gue cuma make Moon Flowernya. Haha. Fail.

Semoga kalian enjoy :"D

**Revieeeeew desu~**

**Krisan desu~**

_**Aku mah apa atuh tanpa kalian :"D**_


End file.
